Theatricality
Theatricality is the sixth episode of the first season of The Glee Project: A Showdown in which fourteen contenders compete for a role on Glee. This is a fan-fic competition based off the hit show The Glee Project. Message I'm so sorry for the long wait. ;w; Also, I had no idea what songs to use, so pardon me if the songs are irrelevant xDD And for the LCPs, I might have to use the songs the actual Glee Project used, so yeah. :P And for the music video, imagine the girls wearing bikinis that have aliens on them, and the guys wearing swimming trunks with unicorns. Don't ask, just go with it. Thank you. Episode Ian: 'Ian: '''So here's what you missed on The Glee Project: A Showdown. The Boss has joined Ryan during the last chance performances to watch the contenders perform. She's, like, really mysterious and no one's ever seen her. Brandon is hoping that Hinton will want to start a relationship with him, but Hinton seems to want to start a relationship with Zach, and Zach seems to feel the same way. Ariana and Katie are best friends, but we saw another side of Katie the other week when she was in the bottom three. She yelled. Loud. And that's what you missed on The Glee Project: A Showdown. *all the contenders are in the Glee dorms, and there's an awkward silence* '''Maxwell: '''So... Leila: How's everyone doing? '''Katie: '''F*ck off. '''Leila: '''You! '''Ariana and Bree: '*groan* *Robert comes in* Ariana: 'Look, Robert's here! '''Contenders: '''YAY! '''Robert: '''It's... nice to see you guys too? Anyway, so this week is Theatricality week. Here is some sheet music, and I'll be back with a guest mentor from Glee with a good sense of style and a theatrical personality. '''Bree: '...That's it? 'Robert: '''Yes, did you expect more? '''Leila: '''Kind of. We're bored out of our minds. '''Robert: '''Well, I just gave you something to do. Get busy. *Robert leaves* Katie: Well, someone was first in line when they handed out an attitude this morning. '''Leila: '''Was it you? Katie: No, it was you. '''Hinton: '*groans* Omigod, guys, let's just get busy. 'Zach: '''Yeah, Katie, Leila... you two need to stop fighting. Ariana: I have to agree. Yesterday, I basically slept all afternoon because you guys were fighting over Leila stealing Katie's stuffed animal. '''Bree: '''Mm-hmm. Leila: Whatever, let's just rehearse. '''Katie: '*mimicking Leila* Whatever, let's just rehearse. 'Leila: '''UGH. *Later, Robert comes back* '''Robert: '''Hey, guys. Have you rehearsed? '''Leila: '''No, Robert, we spent the past hour and a half playing Scrabble. Of course we rehearsed. '''Robert: '... '''Leila: '''What? '''Robert: '''Never mind, anyway... this week's guest is someone who doesn't really get the bang for her buck on Glee. *we see a hand lacing up combat boots* '''Robert: '''Though she has a beautiful voice, and her character is known for her seasonly changing style. *the hand gets blue hair dye and sprays some on their hair* '''Robert: '''Please welcome Jenna Ushkowitz, who plays Tina Cohen-Chang on Glee! *Jenna comes in* '''Contenders: '''OMG ASDJKLFG *uncontrollable fangirling for five minutes* '''Jenna: '''Hey, guys! So you have something prepared for me? Robert: They do. '''Jenna: '''Great! Let's see. *the lights fade and the contenders get in their positions* ''Leila:'' My body is sanctuary. My blood is pure. Doot doo doo. Doot doot doo doo. '''Connor:'' You want me bad. I think you're cool. But I'm not sure. Doot doo doo. Doot doot doo doo.'' Brandon: Follow me. Don't be such a holy fool. Follow me. I need something more from you.'' ''Hinton: '' It's not about sex or champagne. You holy fool. Doot doo doo. Doot doot doo doo. '''Bree: ''If you want to meet me at elecric chapel.'' Ariana: ''If you want to meet me at electric chapel.'' Maxwell: '''If you want to steal my heart away. ''Katie: Meet me, meet me baby in a safe place.'' ''Zach: Come on, meet me in electric chapel.'' '''Contenders: ''Confess to me where you have been next to the bar.'' *the lights come back up as Jenna and Robert clap* '''Jenna: '''That was awesome, guys! Great job. Leila, let's start with you. You did good with the hand movements and all that, the body language. But you need to be more theatrical and out there. Connor, your voice is lustrous, really. But you were kinda just standing there, off to the side. You weren't really in the performance. Brandon, you did an awesome job with it, I can tell you're gaga for Gaga. Hinton, you too, but you should probably work on it just a teensy bit more, you just weren't really moving. Bree, you were very theatrical, and I loved watching you perform, great job. Ariana, you are an amazing singer, I love hearing you sing, but you need to work on being theatrical a lot more, okay? Maxwell, you were being kinda shy throughout some of the performance, so try just being out there in the perforance next time, okay? Katie, you really captured the essence of the theatricality, awesoe job. Zach, I was blown away by your performance, it's so fun watching you! Great job, everyone! '''Robert: '''So, Jenna, who do you pick? '''Jenna: '''I think I'll pick... Katie. *Katie's face lights up* '''Jenna: '''Like I said, you captured the true spirit of theatricality, and you were just amazing. '''Katie: '''Thank you! '''Robert: '''Congratulations, Katie. This means you get a one-on-one mentoring session with Jenna and a stand-out in this week's music video, which is... '''Jenna: '''California Gurls by Katy Perry. '''Contenders: '''Awesome! *vocals with Nikki* '''Nikki: '''Hey, Brandon, Maxwell! '''Brandon: '''Hi, Nik. '''Maxwell: '''Hey, Nikki! Nikki: Okay, so why don't you sing your lines for me? '''Brandon: '''Alright! '''M'axwell: Sure! '''Brandon and Maxwell: ''I know a place where the grass is really greener. Warm, wet, and wild. There must be somethin' in the water.'' Nikki: 'Awesome! *Brandon and Maxwell leave, Bree enters* '''Nikki: '''Bree-Bree! '''Bree: '''Nik-Nik! *Nikki gives her a weird look* I-I dunno. *the two laugh* '''Nikki: '''Oh, do your lines for me, hon. Bree: *smiles* ''California girls, we're unforgettable. Daisy dukes, bikinis on top. Sun-kissed skin so hot, we'll melt your popsicle. 'Nikki: '''Great! *thumbs up* *choreography with Zach Woodlee* '''Zach Woodlee: '''Okay, so this video will be really fun, especially for the girls. It's going to be a bit like the music video, with the cone bra and such, except in the video, you all are gonna be at the beach together in the first place. So Katie and Ariana... what we had in mind was that you two would be splashing each other in the water during one scene. And Leila, Bree, Connor and Maxwell will all be playing volleyball. Hinton, Zach and Brandon, you guys will be making sandcastles together, and in the end, you guys will all have a picnic together, and it'll be really fun. But there is going to be dancing, okay? '''Contenders: '''Okay. '''Zach Woodlee: '''So, guys, come on out through the red door with me, okay? *they follow Zach Woodlee through the "red door" to a pool* '''Connor: '''Whoa! What are we gonna do with this? '''Leila: '''Easy. We're gonna swim in it, duh. '''Zach Woodlee: '''Yes, and no, Leila. You guys are gonna swim in it, but you girls will be doing some synchronized swimming in it. '''Katie: '''Oh, geez, no. '''Leila: '''What, Katie? You too scared? '''Katie: '''Of course not. I can swim. '''Connor: '''You tell her, Katie. '''Ariana: '''Yeah. '''Leila: '*hisses at Ariana and Connor, but gives Katie a mean glare* 'Zach Woodlee: '''No arguing. Anyway, my assistant, Brooke, will be teaching the girls the choreography for the swimming routine. Meanwhile, I'll be teaching the guys their moves in the studio. So, gentlemen. Follow me, and Brooke will be out in a minute. *Zach Woodlee and the boys go inside, leaving the girls alone by the pool. Katie is nervously biting her nails and Leila smirks* '''Leila: '''Whatcha doing, Katie? '''Katie: '''Um... I'm, uh... '''Leila: '''Biting your nails? I see. I knew it. You are nervous. '''Katie: '''I am not! '''Leila: '''Yes, you are. '''Bree: '''Leila... '''Leila: '''Shut it! '''Katie: '''No, you shut it. You know what? You're the one that's really nervous. That's why you've been so hard on me and Bree. You just don't want to accept the fact that we can do some things that you can't. It's made you a total bitch, and you know what else? It needs to stop, now. '''Leila: '''Shut up! *pushes Katie in the pool* *Katie is trying to swim, even though she can't* '''Ariana: '''Oh, my goodness! Katie! '''Bree: '''Leila, what the hell? '''Leila: '''What? She can swim. '''Ariana: '''No, Leila! She can't! She was just saying that so you would leave her alone. '''Leila: '*smile turns into a frown* Wait, what? 'Ariana: '''Yeah. Leila: Oh, my godfather! *dives into the pool* '''Bree: '''Leila! No! '''Leila: '''Don't worry! I can swim! *swims over to where Katie is gasping for air and trying desperately to swim and tries to help her out of the pool* '''Katie: '''Leila-- *gasp* --what-- *gasp* --are-- *gasp* --you-- *gasp* --doing?-- *gasp* Trying-- *gasp* --to-- *gasp* --prove-- *gasp* --your-- *gasp* --point-- *gasp* --by-- *gasp* --showing-- *gasp* --off?-- *gasp* '''Leila: '''No, I'm coming to help you! '''Katie: '''Wait,-- *gasp* --what?-- *gasp* '''Leila: '''I'm sorry I pushed you into the pool. I went too far. '''Katie: '''Just-- *gasp* --get-- *gasp* --me-- *gasp* --out-- *gasp* --of-- *gasp* --here.-- *gasp* '''Leila: '''Right. *gently picks Katie up and puts here on the ground next to the pool, then gets out herself* *all the girls rush over to where Katie is laying. Ariana helps her up and hugs her* '''Ariana: '''K! Are you okay? '''Katie: '''I'm fine, A. *hugs Bree, then turns to Leila* Thanks for saving me, Leila. That was really nice. I guess you're not as much of a bitch as you make yourself out to be. '''Leila: '*opens her mouth to say something bitchy, then decides against it* No problem. I'm so sorry for everything I did to you, and you too, Bree. I guess I need to work on that. 'Bree: '*laughs* You really do. *Leila frowns* But I think you just made it up to us. *the girls giggle and do a group hug just as Brooke comes in* 'Brooke: '''Whoa. I know this is my first day with you girls, but... oh, I just love a group hug. *joins in and the girls laugh* *video shoot (at a beach)* '''Erik: '''Hey, kids! So, we reserved this beach just for filming this video, so we expect you all to behave. Brandon, Zach, Hinton, Katie, Bree and Leila... I'm specifically talking to you six. *Leila, Katie and Bree giggle* '''Katie: '''Don't worry, Erik. We're past all that. '''Erik: '*smiles* Great. Okay, so girls, do you guys want to practice that synchronized swimming routine? 'Bree and Leila: '''Yeah! '''Katie: '''Um... '''Leila: '*smiles at Katie* Don't worry. I'll help you. 'Katie: '*smiiles back* Okay. *the girls and guys practice their respective dance routines* -An hour or so later- 'Erik: '''And... cue playback, please! -California Gurls- '''Connor: '*standing on the sand, shirtless and wearing sunglasses and a necklace, maing various weird rappy hand and arm gestures* Greetings, loved ones. Let's take a journey. 'Brandon and Maxwell: '*getting their tan on* I know a place where the grass is really greener. Warm, wet and wild. There must be something in the water. 'Leila and Katie: '*chasing each other around the sand* Sipping gin and juice, laying underneath the palm trees. Undone. The boys break their necks, trying to creep a little sneak peek. At us. 'Hinton and Zach: '*starting to make a sandcastle, call Brandon over to help* You could travel the world, but nothing comes close to the golden coast. Once you party with us, you'll be falling in love. 'Bree: '*playing volleyball with Leila, Connor and Maxwell* California girls, we're unforgettable. Daisy dukes, bikinis on top. Sun-kissed skin so hot, we'll melt your popsicle. 'Ariana: '*splashing Katie with water in the ocean* California girls, we're undeniable. Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock. West coast represent, now put your hands up. ('A/N: '''I haven't heard the actual song in a while, and I don't know if this is in there anyway, but I'm gonna throw in a little vocalizing at the end to balance the performance, mm-kay?) '''Girls: '*doing their synchronized swimming routine* California girls, we're unforgettable. Daisy dukes, bikinis on top. Sun-kissed skin so hot, we'll melt your popsicle. California girls, we're undeniable. Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock. West coast represent, now put your hands up. Whoa oh-oh, oh, whoa-whoa. '' '''Contenders: '*random vocalizing and laughing as they all continue to have fun on the beach* 'Erik: '''And... that's a rap! '''Everyone: '''Yaaaaaaaaaay! *reveal of the bottom three* '''Robert: '''We-- '''Leila: '''Hold up. '''Robert: '''Argh, what now, Leila? '''Leila: '''This week had nothing to do with Theatricality. What the hell? '''Robert: '''You guys were wearing bikinis with aliens on them and swimming trunks with unicorns on them. It doesn't get more theatrical than that. '''Leila: '''Yes, Robert. It does. What happened to all the crazy costumes, the heavy makeup? I thought you people worked on the set of Glee. '''Zach Woodlee: '''We do. '''Nikki: '''Doesn't mean we're in charge of the set and costumes. '''Leila: '*facepalm* Robert: Alright, alright, fine. In honor of Theatricality week, the bottom three will be wearing crazy costumes. They're in your dressing room. First of all, Leila, you're in the bottom three. 'Leila: '''What?! Why?! '''Robert: '''We heard about what happened with Katie at dance rehearsals. '''Leila: '''From who?! '''Robert: '''Um... uh... *looks at Connor, who is shaking his head and arms to say no* From Maxi... '''Leila: '''That doesn't make any sense, Maxi got eliminated last week! '''Robert: '''Well.... er... itwasConnor. *covers mouth with hand as Leila wheels around to face Connor* '''Leila: '''What the f**k, Connor?! '''Connor: '''Don't hurt me! *runs off* '''Zach Woodlee: '''Wait! Connor! No! '''Nikki: '''You're in the bottom three too! '''Connor: '*walks back calmly* Wait, what? 'Robert: '''You weren't theatrical at all this week. '''Connor: '''Because you guys didn't even have any music or sets or costumes, for that matter, that has to do with Theatricality! Don't blame me! '''Leila: '*nodding* He's right. 'Robert: '''Whatever. Anyway... *Leila and Connor make exasperated faces and hand gestures* Katie, you're first on the callback list. To quote Jenna, you captured the true essence of Theatricality. '''Leila: '''What true essence? '''Connor: '*snickers* 'Katie: '''Oh, my goodness! Thank you guys so much! Good luck everyone! *skips away* '''Robert: '''Anyway... Connor, your song is Gives You Hell by The All-American Rejects. '''Connor: '''Cool. Am I gonna be the rebellion boyfriend or the skanky girlfriend? '''Robert: '''Both. Leila, your song is When I Grow Up by The Pussycat Dolls Leila: This should be promising. '''Robert: '''You're gonna dress up like a, um... like a, like a cat. '''Leila: '''Promisings kept. '''Robert: '''And Ariana, you're in the bottom three as well. Just like Connor and Leila, you have no sense of theatricality. Your song is Someone Like You by Adele. You're gonna dress up like a depressed woman, with heavy eyeliner and ratty clothes, the whole shabang. '''Ariana: '''Are you saying Adele is a depressed woman who wears heavy eyeliner and ratty clothes? '''Leila: '*sarcastic gasp* We wouldn't want that to happen, now, would we? 'Robert: '''N-No... I'm not... Please, just go with it. '''Ariana: '''Fine... *starts walking to dressing room, then turns back, then walks away again* '''Leila: '''Was that hilarious? '''Connor: '''Very. '''Robert: '''Now go practice. *Connor and Leila leave* '''Bree: '''Robert? '''Robert: '''What? '''Brandon: '''Wh-What about us? Robert: What about you? '''Hinton: '''You didn't tell us what we need to do. '''Zach: '''Do we just stay here? '''Maxwell: '''I hope not. I haven't had lunch yet. '''Robert: '''Isn't it obvious? You're all on the callback list. Go eat. *they leave* *Practice room-Ariana* '''Ariana: '*dressed in the whole shebang* I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited... 'Confession cam-Ariana: '''This is my first time being in the bottom, or even being at risk in general. Now that I'm here, it feels awful. And this outfit? Talk about a fashion nightmare. *Practice room-Leila* '''Leila: '*dressed as a kitteh cat* You don't know what it's like to be nameless... 'Confession cam-Leila: '''Okay, so I'm not really on good terms right now with Robert and all that. I'm glad I'm friends, or at least something like that, with Katie and Bree now, but I need to impress Ryan. *Practice room-Connor* '''Connor: '*dressed as a man-skank* And you're still probably working at a nine-to-five pace... 'Confession cam-Connor: '''This is my third time being in the bottom! GAAAH! I really hope I get spared one more time. *in the auditorium, the crew is in the audience* '''The Boss: '''Who's up first? '''Robert: '''Ariana. She had a hard time being theatrical this week. '''Ryan: '''It probably has something to do with the fact... '''The Boss: '...that you three have no sense of theatricality. 'Robert: '''Shut up. '''Ryan: '''Just bring her in. *Ariana struts onstage. Not walks--struts* '''Ariana: '''Hello, I'm Ariana Channing and I'll be singing Someone Like You by Adele. '''The Boss: '''Please do. But first, why are you dressed like that? '''Ariana: '''Robert told me to. He said it would be... theatrical. *giggles* Robert: No, I didn't! Zach did! '''Zach Woodlee: '*points at Robert and shakes his head* '''Ryan: '''Whatever. Ariana, please just sing. '''Ariana: ''I heard that you're settled down, that you found a girl and you're married now. I heard that your dreams came true. Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you. Old friend, why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light. I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited. But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over. Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you, too. "Don't forget me," I begged. I remember you said, "Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead." Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.'' *they all clap* The Boss: 'Whoa. '''Ryan: '''Wow, Ariana, that was just... wow. You have an amazing voice! '''Ariana: '*giggles* Thanks. '''The Boss: '''But you're here because you had a hard time being theatrical? '''Ariana: '''Yeah, I've just never really gotten theatricality. I don't really understand it. But let me ask you one thing. How does this... *gestures to her costume* ...make me theatrical? '''Ryan: '''I was kind of thinking the same thing. *gives Robert a look* '''The Boss: '''Thank you, Ariana. You have a beautiful voice. '''Ariana: '''Thanks! *walks offstage* '''Ryan: '''Who's next? '''Robert: '''Leila. She has no knowledge of theatricality whatsoever. '''The Boss: '''Huh... bring her out. *Leila walks onstage* '''Ryan: '''Whoa... Leila, where are you? Leila: I'm right here, in this ridiculous clown costume. Robert, why did you make me wear this? '''The Boss: '''Yeah, Robert. Why did you make her wear this? '''Robert: '''Because it's theatrical. '''The Boss: '''On what planet? '''Robert: '''Leila, why don't you introduce yourself? '''Leila: '''I'm Leila Baxter, and I'm singing When I Grow Up by The Pussycat Dolls. '''Ryan: '''Let's hear it. '''Leila: ''Boys call you sexy and you don't care what they say. See, every time you turn around, they're screaming your name. Boys call you sexy and you don't care what they say. See, every time you turn around, they're screaming your name. Now I've got a confession. When I was young, I wanted attention. And I promised myself that I'd do anything, anything at all for them to notice me. But I ain't complaining. We all wanna be famous, so go ahead and say what you wanna say. You don't know what it's like to be nameless, you want them to know what your name is. When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be in star, I wanna be in movies. When I grow up, I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have boobies. When I grow up, be on TV, people know me, be on magazines. When I grow up, fresh and clean, number one chick when I step out on the scene. When I step out on the scene. But be careful what you wish for, 'cause you might just get it. You might just get it. You might just get it. But be cateful what you wish for, 'cause you might just get it. You might just get it. You might just get it.'' *they applaud her* The Boss: 'Leila, you were just amazing. You were all out there, and you were just UNH. Leila: Yeah, I know. '''Ryan: '''And we hear you're here because you have, and I quote Robert, no knowledge of theatricality whatsoever. '''Leila: '''WHAT?! '''Robert: '''I-I, um... '''Leila: '''I have no sense of theatricality whatsoever? ROBERT has no sense of theatricality whatsoever! '''Robert: '''I do too. Clowns are theatrical. '''Leila, The Boss and Ryan: '''ON WHAT PLANET? '''Ryan: '''Earth. They're kind of creepy too. '''Leila: '''There are no creepy clowns! '''Robert: '*stands up, points finger at Leila, and screams* THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID! 'The Boss: '''Moving on... Leila, just work on your theatricality, okay? You and Robert can, you guys can be study buddies. '''Leila and Robert: '*burst out laughing* '''Ryan: '''Anyway... thank you, Leila. '''Leila: '''Thank YOU. *leaves* '''The Boss: '''Who's last? '''Robert: '''Connor. He wasn't very enthusiastic about Theatricality week. '''Zach Woodlee: '''I wonder why... '''Robert: '''Hey! Shut up! '''Zach Woodlee: '''You shut up! Robert and Zach Woodlee: *argue* '''Nikki: '''Guys. Guys! GUYS! Connor's here. Be nice. '''Robert and Zach Woodlee: '''Hi, Connor. '''Connor: '''Um... hi... I'm Connor Matthews, and I'll be singing Gives You Hell by The All-American Rejects. Ryan: Cool, let's hear it. '''Connor: ''I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face, and it never feels out of place. And you're still probably working at a nine-to-five pace. I wonder how bad that tastes. When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. Now where's your picket fence, love? And where's that shiny car? And did it ever get you far? You never seemed so tense, love. I've never seen you fall so hard. And do you know where you are? And truth be told, I miss you. And truth be told, I'm lying. When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. When you hear this song and sing along, well, you'll never tell. And you're a fool, I'm just as well, hope it gives you hell. When you hear this song, I hope that it will give you hell. You can sing along, I hope that it will treat you well.'' *the applaud him* 'The Boss: '''That was awesome, Connor! '''Connor: '''Thanks! '''Ryan: '''Tell us why you're here. And Robert... don't say a word until he's done. '''Connor: '''Well, theatricality has just never really been my thing. It was hard for me to be theatrical if I didn't know how. '''The Boss: '''I see... well, theatricality is staginess, you know? '''Connor: '''Staginess like plays and musicals? '''Ryan: '''Yeah, sorta. '''Connor: '''Okay, well, thanks! '''The Boss: '''No problem. *Connor leaves* '''Robert: '''Let's start with Ariana. Ryan: She has an amazing voice, but she doesn't play the depressed ex-girlfriend card very well. *flash to the Glee dorms* '''Ariana: '''They said that I had a beautiful voice, but they didn't really say anything about my theatricality. '''Katie: '''I think you're just fine when it comes to theatricality. Ariana: Thanks, K. *flash to the auditoriums* '''Robert: '''How about Leila? The Boss: You know, I really liked watching her perform. She accentuated each of the things the girl in the song wanted to be when she grew up, and while I didn't like the clown costume, Robert, I thought she did a great job anyway. *flash to the Glee dorms* '''Leila: '*throws a chair* *flash to the auditorium* Robert: And Connor? 'Ryan: '''Connor's voice is thrilling, but he needs to learn about theatricality. He needs to hit the books, watch the musicals. *flash to the Glee dorms* '''Connor: '''I'm so out. '''Leila: '*throws an end-table* *flash to the auditorium* 'The Boss: '''This one should go. '''Ryan: '''I agree. '''Robert: '''Really? I think THIS one should go? '''The Boss and Ryan: '''ROBERT! '''Robert: '''What? *flash to the Glee dorms* *Robert comes in* '''Robert: '''Hey, guys. I regret to tell you that the list is up. Go take a look. *Ariana, Leila, Katie and Bree hug* *Leila and Connor hug* *Katie and Leila hug* *they all go down the hall* *Hallway--Ariana* '''Voiceover-Ariana: '''I've lost so much, and I'm hanging on to my voice. I have to stay. *Hallway--Leila* Voiceover-Leila: This bitch is staying. *Hallway--Connor* '''Voiceover-Connor: '''I know nothing about theatricality, but I need to stay. *They all look at the list* *Ariana squeals* *Leila starts crying* *Connor nods and walks back to the Glee dorms* '''Voiceover-Connor: '''I'm devastated I'm leaving. I really wanted to stay, and I was just starting to feel a bit more comfortable there, too. I had a lot of fun here, and I'm gonna miss it. But I have people's numbers, emails, and we took pictures together. So, that's enough for me. *Keep Holding On - Connor* Connor (Contenders): There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say), nothing you can so (Nothing you can do). There's no other way when it comes to the truth (When it comes to the truth), so... (Keep...) Keep holding on (holding on). 'Cause you know I'll make it through, I'll make it through... '''Ian: '''Next week, friendships are put to the test on Pair-ability week! '???: 'You're not the boss of everything, STOP taking control! '???: '''This is going to be crazy. Songs Electric Chapel by Lady Gaga - Homework Assignment, Contenders California Gurls by Katy Perry - Music Video, Contenders Someone Like You by Adele - Last Chance Performance, Ariana Channing When I Grow Up by The Pussycat Dolls - Last Chance Performance, Leila Baxter Gives You Hell by The All-American Rejects - Last Chance Performance, Connor Matthews Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne - Goodbye Song, Connor Matthews and Contenders